


Homecoming

by lightofdaye



Series: Lugo's World Tour [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Cousin Incest, F/M, Family Reunions, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Reunions, Secret Relationship, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 10:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: Lily And Hugo return home after their world tour. How have things changed at home?





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ely_Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ely_Baby/gifts).



> Written for Ely-Baby's birthday! Happy birthday Ely for... five weeks ago. (I'm sorry!) Happy end of six-day work week?
> 
> I branched out a bit for this installment. I hope you like it!

-

Unlike her husband, Ginny Potter had never had to become a light sleeper in fact the physical exertions of her sporting career had meant that she enjoyed sleeping as much as possible as often as possible to regain strength and habit she’d kept up even when she’d retired from quidditch and took up journalism instead.

So it took a lot to awaken her in the middle of the night, something like her husband leaving his side of the duvet thrown open to the night air, leaving the door to their bathroom wide open with the light on and last but not least pacing up and down next to their bed, Grimmauld Place’s floor boards squeaking away merrily as he walked.

“H-harry?” Ginny murmured, pushing herself into a sitting position. “What’s wrong?”

“Can’t sleep,” Harry Potter muttered, distractedly, running his hand through his black and silver hair.

“I realise that much,” Ginny said, resignedly. “Come on, Harry’s what’s up?”

“Nothing’s up,” Harry said, frowning lightly, “You do know what day it is tomorrow?”

“Lily and Hugo are coming home. You’re not worried about them are you?”

“No, no. I’m just excited! Aren’t you excited? A whole year! So much for her to tell us! You remember how much we changed each year back then?”

Despite her sleepiness, Ginny smiled, Harry’s giddy excitement was a rare thing to see from him except when talking about their kids and it was always an infectious experience, whether you were sleep deprived or not. 

“Of course, I’m excited dear, I’ve been missing Lily as well you know, but I also need my beauty sleep if I’m going to look my best for her.”

Harry snorted, apparently amused.

“You know, you don’t need sleep to look beautiful to me.”

“Everybody else though is a little more judgemental.”

“Everybody else is an idiot,” harry said waving a hand absently.

“Tell me that when you’re asleep in a chair at the welcome home party missing everything,” Ginny said. “Come to bed, dear.”

“I can’t...” He started.

“Harry.” Ginny stated firmly.

“Yes, dear.”

Harry got under the bed and Ginny rolled on to her side, her hand raised to his face.

“Of course there are ways to help you sleep,” Ginny said huskily, her touch tracing down his body to touch his chest under his open pyjama top.

“Oh yes?” Harry shifted, his face moving close to hers, his emerald eyes flashing. “I’d like that.”

“Sure.” Ginny’s hand reached over him to pluck her wand from the night stand. “One warm milk coming right up.”

Harry fell back onto his pillows, chuckling.

 

\--

Over the past seven months, Hugo Weasley had got used to sleeping in company, so much so that halfway through the night, he awoke and the only reason he could figure why was that Lily Luna Potter’s warm body was not snuggled up against him.

He rolled onto his side and opened his eyes, the sky visible through the slit in the hotel’s curtains was a deep blue, just started to lighten in anticipation of sunrise, Lily was moving around their room, in great agitation, staring at table tops and sliding open draws. Lily was like a cat so aside from the rummaging she made no noise. Her scarlet hair, uncut on their travels flowing out behind her like a banner.

Hugo watched her, smiling for a while, before having to interrupt. 

“Are you all right, sweetie?”

“Fine,” Lily said, in a distinctly not-fine tone.

“Okay,” Hugo said slowly, “Wotcha up to?”

“Packing,” Lily said crouching by her open suitcase.

“I thought we packed last night.”

“We did,” Lily said, blowing hair out of her eyes. “But I looked at these this morning and there not good enough.”

Hugo looked at the direction where Lily had pointed and saw the outfit she’d picked out last night to wear this morning. To Hugo it looked much like any of her outfits, and that was fine by him, Lily looked good in any of her outfits (and better in nothing at all of course). He’d mentioned that before but she just looked at him like he was an idiot. 

“We’re going to be inspected by customs officials, not fashion police, Lils.” He said, smiling.

She glared at him fiercely.

“That’s not the point, Hugo,” she said, sounding upset and stomping her foot. 

Hugo came to his feet and went over to her.

“Hey, hey, hey,” He murmured. “Come on, Lily, c’mon’ere.”

He placed his hands of Lily’s shoulders urging her upright and into a hug. He’d known Lily all their lives and remembered all the times when she’d taken special care with her appearance, at times when you’d expect, parties and dates and times you wouldn’t like exams and quidditch matches she was playing in. 

Lily obviously felt in need of confidence boost today. 

Still holding her, Hugo inclined his head to speak to the top of Lily’s head.

“We’ve talked about this, Lily, everything’s going to be fine. We’ll tell them about us and get on with things and they’re not going to care at all.”

Lily punched him gently in the ribs.

“i know that, silly,” She insisted too forcefully to be true. “I just need an outfit that’s all.”

“Okay, okay,” Hugo said letting her go. “What’s wrong with the one you’ve got.”

“It’s so thin! We’re going to get home and I’ll freeze into a block of ice straight away.”

“And if you get a thicker one you’ll probably boil to death before we get to the airport on this end.”

“Right?” Lily said.

Hugo wandered over to his own case and pulled it open. He threw something at Lily and she squeaked before catching it.

“Hugo!” She cried, then examined what he’d thrown at her, a heavy midnight blue garment with a faded crest of arms stencilled on the front.

“This is, your favourite hoodie.” She said non-plussed.

“Wrap that round your waist,” Hugo said, “you won’t overheat here and you can put it on when we get home.”

Lily hugged the hoodie to her chest and beamed at him. 

“Now get dressed,” Hugo said, “it’s almost time for breakfast.”

“They’ll be putting breakfast out soon we don’t have to go straight away, we’re not leaving for the airport until noon.”

“Lily, they close the breakfast bar at eleven, we’ve got to go now or we won’t get enough.”

“You want to eat for four hours?” Lily said with laugh.

“Of course! Got to fill up for the journey. I don’t like plane food.”

“Last time we flew you had all yours and half of mine!”

“Sure put I never said I liked it,” Hugo said with an airy wave of his hand as Lily giggled. “I just couldn’t let it go to waste.”

 _Besides_ , Hugo thought as Lily headed to the bathroom to get ready, “you’re not the only one who needs a boost today.” 

 

\---

When Harry and Ginny arrived at the pub, Ron and Hermione were already waiting at the table, Ron with a plate in front of hum, Hermione nursing a pot of a tea. Harry’s eyes swept the room, as he habitually did every time he entered a place after decades of Auror work.

There was no reason for anyone to expect this muggle pub to contain such high personages as the Head Auror and the Ministry of Magic but Harry still picked out two of Hermione’s regular bodyguards, one sitting at the next table in impeccable Muggle dress, on lurking in the corner of the room almost imperceptible under a high strength disillusionment charm. 

“Hi Ron, Hi Hermione,” Harry said in a smile as he and Ginny slid into the seat’s opposite, Ron and Hemione and accepted cups of tea from Hermione poured fresh from the pot. “I’m sorry, are we late? We said half ten.”

“Don’t worry, Harry,” Hermione said exasperatedly, “you’re on time. It’s just Ron wanted to get here in good time.”

“Usually I get in trouble for being late” Ron said offhandedly, his knife and fork busy at work in the remains of his breakfast. “Now I’m in trouble for being early. Figures, doesn’t it?”

“You’re not in trouble for being early,” Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

“Well something’s upset you,” Ron said, but didn’t wait for a response before turning to Harry. “The Full English here is really excellent. Why don’t you have one Harry? I’ll keep you company, mate.”

Hermione tutted. 

“Really, Ron? You’re thinking about food now?” Ginny exclaimed, as Hermione nodded along.

“Why not?” said Ron, spearing a piece of black pudding in his fork.

“You haven’t seen our son in a year!” Hermione said.

“And he’s coming home today and we’re going to spend all day chatting and catching up and making a well deserved fuss.” Ron said complacently. “So I need fuelling up for that.”

“You’re not worried at all?” Ginny said, with a side long glance at Harry. “All the friends they set out with return a month ago.”

“Of course not. Hugo’s a good lad. He’ll have kept them both out of trouble, you’ll see.” Ron said.

“Hear, hear!” Harry said which mollified the ladies slightly which Harry capitalised on by offering to order them all a light breakfast. Really, he thought, Ron had the right idea, fed people were always happy people.

Later when they were all fed and watered, Harry leant back in his chair a bit fully.

“Oh I forget. Al managed to get the day off work, so he and James are going to meet us there.”

Hermione nodded. 

“Rosie’s coming too,” she said.

“I think she’s bringing Scorpius,” Ron said in an impressively neutral tone.

“Good, that’s good,” Ginny said vaguely, who was checking her watch as she had done with increasing frequency over the last ten minutes. 

With that they came to their feet, paid up and ambled out of the bar, the guards trailing at a discrete distance and went to the nearest apparition point, re-appearing in a disguised side street down the road from the airport terminal.

The kids were waiting for them, and as he slapped his sons on their backs, Harry was surprised to noticed James hadn’t come alone, as well as Al, he’d brought a willowy sandy-haired witch, Sophie Finnigan. Harry broke off his attack on Al’s back to smile and greet her, while silently wondered while James had brought her, she had been James’ best friend at school, much like Hugo and Lily had been but Sophie didn’t know either of them especially well as far as Harry knew.

Before he got a chance to take a closer look or interrogate, politely interrogate anyway, either of them, there was a cry from the terminal entrance and everyone whipped around to see, for the first time in a year, Lily and Hugo approaching them. 

Or at least Hugo approaching them, towering over the crowd until it parted and Lily was in sight, Harry’s heart skipped a beat and she smiled at them. Her skin was pale but intensely freckled, her red hair a pixie cut when she left, now fell past her shoulders and she was wrapped in a hoddie with the hogwarts crsts on it, so large for it that the hem was nearly reached the bottom of her skit.

Still smiling, Lily and Hugo came to a halt next to them, hand in hand. 

 

-*

Lily heart was pumping double time in her chest, and Hugo gave her hand an encouraging little squeeze as they approached the small crowd waiting for them. They were arranged in three groups, their parents smiling broadly and rushing up to them from one side, one the other hand Albus, Rose and Scorpius in a tight knot and the middle, Lily noted with mild surprise was James as tall as Hugo but not as broad shouldered standing with an arm around his old school friend, Sophie, wearing a loose flowing top.

Everyone seemed pleased to see them nobody seemed to have notice whose hand she was holding or whose hoodie she was wearing. 

Dad reached them first and Hugo’s hand slipped from Lily’s grasp as she was pulled into a tight hug. 

“Oh, I’ve missed you, baby” Harry said, as she squeezed him back. “How are you doing?”

“Great! Just great, Dad,” Lily wheezed when she had some breath back. “I..” But she didn’t have time for anything as Mum accosted her next. Off to once side, Hugo was getting thumped on the back by Uncle Ron while Auntie Hermione bombarded him with rapid fire questions. 

No sooner had Mum let her go than Rose was squeaking high pitched words of welcome as well. 

“Hi Lily, oh you must tell us how everything went! It must have been so exciting.” Lily tried to hug her but Rose was dancing in exciting, speaking in a ceaseless torrent of words. “Did have any fun? Hugo keep you out trouble? I bet he didn’t let you do anything did he? I old you not go with him and what are you wearing?”

“Yeah, nice outfit Lils,” Al said, brilliant green eyes flashing in amusement. “Your usual sense of style, I bet.”

“Like you can talk,” Lily said, “washed those jeans since I left?”

They glared at each other for a full two seconds before breaking down and embracing.

“Missed you. Best sister I’ve got.” He said quietly.

“Thanks,” Lily said and turned to the third member of the group. “Still hanging out with us Scorpius? I don’t know how you put up with this family.”

Scorpius solemnly inclined his head towards her.

“It’s difficult, yes,” -Al punched him on the arm. “But there are compensations.” His arm snaked around her Rose’s waist and pulled her close, stilling her still excited fidgeting.

That just left James. He hadn’t rushed to join her but instead stood looking uncomfortable. Lily approached him uncertainly.

“Hey big bro.”

“Hey little sis,” James responded and smiled, genuinely warmth flashed through his brown eyes, so like hers and their mum’s. “How you doing?”

“Good. You?” Lily said nervously, there was something off about James.

“Great,” James said, he inclined his head towards the woman next to him. “You remember my friend, Sophie, right?”

“Of course,” Lily said. It had fallen quiet behind them, and she sensed rather than knew that the rest of the family were watching them as intrigued as she was. “She only spend every summer at our house, how you doing Sophie?”

“Good, thanks, lily, you must be tired from the journey,” Sophie said in her smooth irish accent. She glanced at James, furiously. “Friend?”

James ran his hand through his auburn hair, his ears had turned a bit red. Lily suddenly felt as if she as intruding upon something and nervously she reach out with hand and gabbled nervously.

“Nice to meet you again anyway Sophie, what do you do nowadays?” Even Sophie reaching out her hand to shake Lily’s didn’t shut her up. “Oh that’s a nice ring you’ve got, where did you get that it’s gorgeous.”

“Thank you, Lily,” Sophie said, her smile a little brittle, “a _friend_ gave it too me.”

“Oh,” Lily said quietly. “Oh, wow.” 

Everyone was quiet and staring at James now.

“Yes, she’s my fiancée,” He said brusquely. “And yes, the wedding needs to be in less than nine months.” His voice shook and broke slightly as he turned to Sophie, still talking “I _was_ going to say, Soph, I was, it just didn’t seem the moment and it’s all so knew and… ”

“Hey it’s okay, Jamie, I know,” All Sophie’s wrath had gone as quickly as it came. “I understand.”

There was noise from the adults, like a cross between a strangled cry of surprise and a cheer. Lily saw to see Mum and Dad, and Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione looking thunderstruck in surprise

“Well that’s great, just great,” Uncle Ron said, really quite loudly. “And it’s good to see you two back, Hugo and Lily, we’ve got a party with everyone at The Burrow so maybe we should just make our way there and.. talk.”

“Yes, yes,” Auntie Hermione said, “Just leave your suitcases here you too, I’ll ask the boys to take them to your rooms before heading home, I don’t need security at The Burrow.”

“Our rooms?” Lily said without thinking. Hugo had drifted close to her again in the general motion and taken her hand.

“yes, yes, your rooms,” Mum said, “We’ve cleaned them out, just as like you left them?”

“R-right.” Lily said shakily.

“What’s wrong?” Rose asked, frowning at her.

“If I had to guess,” James said, slightly acidly, though he looked happy to have attention go else where. “I’d say she and Hugo got used to sleeping together while they were away.”

Lily’s heart stopped beating double time, instead it stopped but Hugo’s hand remained warm in his and he sounded perfectly calm as he spoke up.

“Well as a matter of fact we did. As you might expect as we started a relationship together while we were away.”

For the second time in as many minutes everyone around them looked pole-axed with shock. 

 

*

“Well,” Ron said levitating a big pot of tea into the centre of the table, “That was a day of surprises, wasn’t it?”

The welcome home (and now impromptu engagement and pregnancy) party in The Burrow as in full flow but since Mum and Dad and all Ron’s brothers, in laws, nieces and nephews were all making enough noise and excitement to distract the guests of honour for most of the day, he, Harry, Ginny and Hermione had gathered around the kitchen table and since everyone still looked shaken, he made some tea.

“Here we go,” He said, pouring it out in to cups, “now do the grandpa and grandma to be want a shot of Old Ogdens in it to cope with the shock?”

“Don’t joke, Ron,” Ginny and Hermione said in near unison.

“Sorry, dear,” he said instantly, “just trying to lighten the mood. Anyway I thought you two would be excited to plan a wedding. Merlin, I wonder if Seamus knows, his wife might want in on it as well.” 

“Ron,” Hermione said exasperatedly, “its not that we’re worried about it.”

“It isn’t?”

“Lily and Hugo, Ron,” Harry said quietly. 

“Oh well, that was a surprise as well wasn’t it?” Ron took a sip of his tea. “But they were gone a year, things happen and they were always close”

“Not close like that though, I had no idea.” Harry said.

Ron frowned slightly. 

“What’s the problem?”

“They’re family,” Ginny said quietly. “What happens if they break up? They’ll still have to see each all the time. Or not and then we’re stuck between them.”

“That’s a big if,” Ron said, shrugging. “It’s their decision, ain’t it?”

“Yes, yes,” Harry said distractedly, “but well, it’s unusual isn’t it? You don’t see anything odd with it.”

 _Ahh, now we’re getting to it._ thought Ron.

“Unusual? Sure. If you’re worried what people would think. I can’t say what the Muggles would think but too a wizard? Little old-fashioned, nothing more.” - Ron put on his fierce face before continuing. “Unless you trying to say my son isn’t good enough for your little girl.”

Harry’s eyes widened. Hermione rested a mollifying hand on his forearm. 

“no, no, nothing like that.” He said, “you’re right Ron, they’re grown ups. They’ve got to make up their own minds. Just a surprise that’s all.”

“That’s right. Now let’s drink up and mingle before anyone realises we’re gone.” 

*-

“They’re freaking out, Hugo.” Lily said, gripping his arm, in a pause in the party, plastering a smile on her face as Dominique wandered by and waved before turning back to Hugo and continuing agitatedly. “They are so freaking out about us right now.”

“Maybe, maybe they’re freaking out about James,” Hugo replied.

“What if they are, though?”

“What if they are? Worst comes to worst we spend a few days apart until we get our place. I mean that’s what we wanted right?”

“Yes but what if they’re angry, what if they stop inviting us round?”

“They’re not going to stop because of this. Come on your folks adore you. Have you seen the size of this party?”

“Oh hush, I bet over half of this is for you.”

“Suit yourself but..”

There interlude of peace was over however, and Fred Weasley clapped his hand on the middle of Hugo’s back, as short and stocky as Freddie was he couldn’t reach his shoulder.”

“Hugo! How long has it been? Come on you must tell me about your travels,” and with that Freddie steered off to another part of the room, where Al and Louis were waiting in ambush with butterbeers.

Lily watched them go for a second before a low voice came from her other side.

“Hey, little sis,”

“james!” Lily said as recovered from jumping. “You startled me.”

“Yeah, sorry about that,” James said, he looked nervous, he eyes jumped about nervously.

“Where’s Sophie?” Lily asked, her eyes darting about the crowded room until she found her. She was ensconced in the most comfortable chair with Teddy and Victoire Lupin and Auntie Audrey chatting to her, she looked calmer and more relaxed than she had before. 

“She’s okay,” James said softly, “lily, I’m...”

“I’m so sorry,” Lily cut across him, “I didn’t mean to expose you like that I didn’t know what was going on. I just.. I’ve been away so long, everything’s changed.”

“It’s fine Lily. I shouldn’t have said about you and Hugo either, that was childish of me.”

“Oh.. I...” Lily trailed off awkward. “Thanks. Don’t worry about it. I didn’t know how to say it.”

“Me neither,” James said. There was a long moment of silence. “A-are are we okay?” He said.

“Of course, old man, come here.” Lily said and pulled James into a hug. “So,” she said once they’ve separated. “I’m going to be an Auntie?”

“Auntie Lily, suits you.” James said, smiling. “And I have to give Hugo the scary talk,”

“You’re not are you?” lily said, scandalised.

“Well, it wouldn’t work, he used to help us give it to your old boyfriends,” James said running his hand through his hair. “I did wonder about that to tell you the truth, makes sense now.”

 

The other side of the room, Albus backed up by Louis and Freddie were trying to give Hugo the talk, warning him not to hurt Lily and to watch his back because they’d be watching. Hugo inches taller and widei n the shoulder than any of them, smiled down on them benevolently, missing the implied threat and assuring them he would indeed keep treating Lily like a complete gentleman, or at least, he added privately as close as that as she wanted him to be.

 

“I don’t believe you,” Rose hissed at Lily, approaching her after she’s tlked to james and then circulated around a couple of uncles. 

“What?” Lily said, eyebrows raising in surprise. “You’re not mad are you?”

“mad? I’m furious!” Rose said glaring.

“What? Why? I’ve always been friend with Hugos,”

“Friends! Not boyfriends, I can’t have girl talk with you if you’re just going to tell me about my brother!”

And just like that the pair of them exploded into fits of giggles. 

*--

Harry leant on the door into The Burrow’s living room and watched the party. Every since they meet outside the airport his mind have been all aflutter, constant thoughts shooting across it without relief.

He should be ashamed, some investigator he was, being so completely surprised by two of his children. He was quite astounded and could only wonder what bombshell Albus was likely to drop when it was his turn.

Both Sophie and of course Hugo he had known for years. Hugo is entirely life as a nephew and lily’s friend. Sophie he remembered as tough tomboyish girl and frequent visitor over James’ summer holidays and although he had approved of them, in neither case had seen and romantic inclination to their friendships.

Ron’s admonishments were still in his ears, and he cast a watchful unbiased eye over his kids: James hovered over Sophie’s chair, embarrassed, slightly bashful but clearly doting over his pregnant wife-to-be. While Lily as guest of honour and so long gone from the country was doing circuits of the entire room, catching up with cousins and aunts and uncles and her grandparents. Hugo was likewise in great demand, but when ever either of them got a chance they came over to each other and beamed, or touched each other on the arm, or stood close to each other, apparently unaware of the beatific expression that came to their faces at such time.

Something eased, in Harry’s chest. Everything was going to be all right, he could tell. For James he could doing nothing more to offer love and support and advice on fatherhood, meaningful words hopefully but words nevertheless. 

For Lily and Hugo, he had a brainwave a tangible way of showing his approval to them. He had a quick word with Ginny to get her agreement and the next time they were togther he raised his voice and hailed them.

“Lily, Hugo! How you are doing? Enjoying the party?” 

Hugo stiffened slightly, pulling himself to his full height, it wasn’t intimidating it looked more like one of Harry’s Aurors coming to his attention, Lily just looked at him with wide eyes.

“Yes, Dad,”

“Yes, Uncle Harry.”

“Good, good. Listen you two, Ginny and I have been talking. If you two don’t want your old rooms, you’re welcome to use the guest bedroom in Grimmauld place for as long as you want before finding your own space. Double bed, should be able to clear it out for you before tonight if you want.”

“I-i,” lily spluttered, blinking rapidly. “Thanks, Dad.”

“No problem sweetie.” Harry said, smiling broadly at them. 

*---

Uncle Harry had been as good as his word, Hugo thought, though no amount of cleaning spells could get rid of all the mustiness of the guest room, they certainly given a good job, and the bed was covered in fresh, comfy looking sheets and a soft luminous duvet. It was a winter weight one and Auntie Ginny had fretted slightly about it being too thick, but Hugo had assured her that after three weeks in India, even summer in Britain seemed perilously cold. 

Indeed Lily looked as snug as could be with her head sticking out from under the quilt, with it draped over the curves of her form.

“Long day, huh?” Hugo said, sliding into the bed next to her.

“Yeah, so long,” Lily said, “So tired.”

“Straight to sleep then?” Hugo said.

“As if, I’m not going to be able to sleep all night.” Lily huffed. “Everything’s changed. I can’t stopped thinking about it. I’m going to be an Auntie!”

“You think that’s bad, sooner or later, I’ll be an Uncle to a Malfoy.”

Lily laughed, a high musical sound.

“But you like Scorpius!”

“Scorpius, sure. The rest of his family… well poor Rose, that’s what I say.”

“Oh thanks,” lily complained, “More for me think about. You really think they’re that serious?”

“I didn’t think their relationship would last until we got back, but it has.”

“Hmm.”

“And of course, so has ours,” Hugo said, reaching out to clasp Lily’s hand.

“I know exactly how to get you to sleep though”

“Oh really?” Lily cocked an eyebrow at him, her hand reaching up to tangle in his hair, “I wonder what his is”

Hugo let himself be pulled down into a kiss, a long slow, passionate affair, kissing Lily was always a spectacular experience.

“I didn’t actually mean _that._ ” He said, resting his forehead on hers. “But you know if you want to in your parents’ place then...”

“Oh,” Lily said, shocked. “Well what did you mean then?”

Hugo smiled.

“Something I’ve been thinking about for months, something I’ve wanted to get back to. Something special.”

Lily leaned up, staring at him wide eyed. He gave her best grin, leant in and.. dissapparated.

He apparated in his room at his parents, flipped his light on. Exchanged a shouted greeting with his parents before grabbing an item from his shelf and re-apparating back to Lily.

She hadn’t moved an inch apart from expression had gone from wondering excitement to surprised annoyance.

Hugo grinned at her.

“You arse! You scared me.” Lily said exasperatedly.

“Love you too.” Hugo said and showed her what was in his hand. His favourite violin. He sat on the edge of their bed, tapped his wand on the violin to tune it up, waved it to lower the lights and then turned to smile at Lily.

“Just lie back, close your eyes and let me do the work.” He said.

“That’s what you always say!” Lily replied with a wicked grin.

“Just go to sleep Lily,” Hugo said and started to play.

Between the third and fourth love song, Lily started to snore. Hugo smiled to himself and kept on playing.


End file.
